1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television, and in particular to a multi-function television which can easily capture, store and reproduce image and audio according to the user's selection.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a television is an apparatus for transmitting an instantaneous image of a moving or motionless object to another place without a time delay by using an electric wave or electric signal.
In the near past, the television was recognized as an image apparatus for outputting an image and audio transmitted from a broadcasting station through an electric wave or cable communication. According to recent development of information communication technologies and fusion tendencies of information communication apparatuses, a variety of information processing technologies have been introduced to the television.
An internet television accessing the internet and providing web surfing, and a game-incorporated television having a built-in game unit are known as the television using the information processing technology.
Recently, people are more interested in multimedia contents due to technical development and distribution of personal information communication apparatuses such as a personal computer terminal and an encoding format portable digital audio apparatus (for example, MP3 player etc.). There are thus increasing demands of the users to store analog image and audio outputted from the television in form of digital data, and reproduce the stored image and audio in a wanted time.
In order to capture the image and audio outputted from the television, convert the captured image and audio into digital data, and store and reproduce the digital data, there are required a television tuner for receiving a broadcasting wave or a signal input unit for receiving image and audio signals from the television, a high-priced multimedia board for processing the image and audio signals from the television tuner or the signal input unit, and a computer terminal for storing and displaying the image and audio signals processed by the multimedia board.
There are several problems in the conventional art that the high-priced information communication apparatuses such as the computer terminal and the multimedia board are required to capture, store and reproduce the image and audio outputted from the television. In addition, technical knowledge is necessary to handle such apparatuses. Accordingly, ordinary people are not able to easily use the apparatuses due to the high price and difficult usage.
Moreover, considering that the computer terminal and the multimedia board are similar in technical constitution to the television, it is economically disadvantageous to use all of the television, the computer terminal and the multimedia board.